Skydiver on Stage
by SilkenSkyStudio
Summary: Hatsune Miku airdrops into her next performance. It doesn't go quite as planned, but she attempts to run with it anyway.


Internationally renowned Vocaloid singer Hatsune Miku was in the night sky, riding near the side door of a small aircraft. She was in her classic and iconic outfit, with its silvery sleeveless top, turquoise necktie, and striking dark sleeves, boots, and miniskirt. The wind blew past her, lifting her skirt a little, exposing her almost-as-iconic striped panties underneath.

Strapped around Miku was a sporty parachute pack that matched the turquoise color of her hair and costume trim. The straps on her hips hiked up her skirt a little, not helping to preserve her modesty. She planned to jump from the plane she was on and descend to the stage below, arriving by air before starting her musical performance.

Miku looked down, and saw that the plane she was on was almost over the auditorium she was performing at. She was almost at her drop zone. The singer prepared for her jump, standing up and climbing out towards the exit of the aircraft. As the time came to begin her performance, she pushed herself out and into the air, falling away.

As Miku fell through the air and towards the stage, lights lit up the sky, pointing towards her. Announcers on the ground were describing her freefall performance to the audience, both the crowd watching her on the ground and the viewers watching the broadcast of her show. Miku's hair and clothes whipped around in the air as she twirled around in midair, creating spirals of blue and black around her.

After a bit of freefall, Miku pulled to open her chute. A sporty, aerodynamic canopy emerged above her, in the same colors as her outfit. With a silver, teal, and black parachute acting as a wing to grant her momentary flight, the Vocaloid pulled the steering handles to turn towards the stage. As she descended, the wind kept blowing at her hair – and her skirt. That miniskirt turned inside-out, and Miku blushed as her blue-and-white striped panties were exposed to an audience of thousands.

As Miku approached the stage, the cheers and applause of the crowd got louder. She wasn't sure if they were cheering just for her, impressed by seeing her skydive, or enjoying the fanservice she had unintentionally provided.

Finally, Miku approached the stage to come in for a landing. It was going to be a perfect landing, but her foot caught on an audio cable that had carelessly been left lying around. She tripped over, falling on her hands and knees, her ass in the air and her panties on view to the entire crowd as her hips wiggled. Her parachute quickly followed her, falling out of the air and dropping down on top of her, covering her in soft, silky material.

"Mmmff- mmmppphhhh-"

Caught in the fabric, Miku flailed around. Her digital voice was muffled by the canopy around her as she tried to get loose. She was able to get to her feet, but wasn't able to get free of the parachute. Eventually, she gave up trying to get loose, and decided to try and salvage the performance and keep going.

Hatsune Miku, live on stage, attempted to sing and perform while covered in a parachute.

"Mmmmppphhhh~ Mmmmfffff~ "

She tried to sing, but the parachute muffled her voice. Despite this, she kept going.

"Mmmrrrfff mmmrrrpphhhh~ mmmffff mmmmphhhh~~"

Miku moved around the stage the chute still around her and move her. The shape of her body could be made out under the material; her hips were especially noticable, swaying around as she sang and danced. The parachute clung to her face, and her lips could be seen moving through the nylon.

"Mmmpphhh~~ mmmffffppphhhh~~ mmmfffpphhh~3"

The chute-wrapped songstress kept going. Miku shouldn't have been enjoying a performance like this so much, but something about this was pleasing to her. She wasn't sure if it was how the parachute felt when it was covering her, or the muffled sounds she was making, or the fact she had an audience watching her doing this...

She decided to keep going with her act, wondering how she'd sound performing a more erotic song like Pomp and Circumstance...


End file.
